Elder
In Alliances At War, it is all about alliances. But alliances consist of players. Who should say what the alliance should do? For this purpose, there is a voting system in Alliances At War. Each tribes has one vote, and the tribe that receives most votes is elder. You can vote for someone else whenever you want. An elder can appoint two co-elders who can help him with his tasks. It is important that your elder is concerned about the alliance. It also helps if he knows a lot about the game. The elder has several so called "elder options": Rename Alliance Give your alliance a nice name to stand out in Alliances At War. Having an alliance with an original theme makes your alliance look like an organised group instead of a random bunch of players. Defect a Tribe Choosing this will forcibly remove a tribe to another alliance. This is a powerful option to get rid of an inactive or unwanted tribe. Maybe you have some personal issues with the player that make it impossible for you to play together? Then defect him! Make sure your alliance backs you on your decision, or you may lose votes. Defecting cannot be undone, so do not be rash! Change Alliance Type Your alliance is either Public or private. If you are a small alliance that wants more tribes to join the alliance, choose "Public". New players that have chosen to join a "random alliance" might now be randomly allotted to your alliance. This also means that defected tribes will be able to enter your alliance. If, on the other hand, you do not want more players to enter, or if you prefer to decide who joins and who does not, make your alliance "private". However, you can only make your alliance private if the alliance consists of 5 or more players. Elder Message This is one of the most important ways to communicate with your alliance. Every time a player views the alliance forum he sees the elder message at the top of the screen. Update the Elder Message regularly and choose your words carefully. Since the Elder Message cannot be too long, you need to be specific and clear. The Elder Message is an effective way to give your alliance orders, or to announce an upcoming war. In war the elder message is best used to display the current target and time of attack. Important guidelines for the elder message: - Use simple language and be clear. - Do not use it to send someone a personal message. - Update the elder message regularly. Alliance Mail The Alliance Mail is an effective way to quickly give orders to your tribes and to make sure they notice the orders. The Alliance Mail sends a message to the inbox of every tribe in your alliance. This will highlight their inbox, informing them that they have received a message. This makes the alliance mail a very effective tool for issuing orders in war. Important guidelines for the alliance mail: - Use simple language and be clear. - Do not use it to send someone a personal message. - Do not use it too often. You will annoy your tribes. - Use it in war to issue urgent orders or to share urgent information. Banner Create and select a nice banner for your alliance to fit your alliance theme! The banner dimension limits are 500 (width) by 200 (height) pixels. It's possible to use animated gifs as well to create a changing banner. Instead of creating banners, you can also use pictures on the web as a banner. Don't forget to make sure that your banner does not violate the Code of Conduct or copyrights! Alliance Password When creating an alliance you are asked to set an alliance password. This ensures that nobody else except you and others you have shared the password with can enter the alliance. Choose your password carefully and only give it to people who you wish to enter the alliance. You can change the password at all times. The alliance password only works for alliances that are set to private, which is only possible in alliances consisting of 5 tribes or more. Category:Alliances